


Bashir worries over Garak

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort - Unexpected trigger takes hurt character by surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Garak had an unexpected trigger tripping him and sending him in a shutdown, Bashir is worried over him.





	Bashir worries over Garak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/gifts).


End file.
